Weazel News
miniatur|Weazel-News-Logo miniatur|Fernsehwerbung für Weazel News Weazel News (dt. Wiesel-Nachrichten) ist eine Nachrichtensendung des Fernsehsenders Weazel aus Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars und Grand Theft Auto V, die in GTA IV, sowie GTA V während des laufenden Rundfunkprogramms geschaltet wird. Es gibt insgesamt 70 Ausgaben der Sendung, die auf dem US-amerikanischen konservativen Fernsehsender „ “ basieren. Als „ “ werden auch schwammige Formulierungen wie „Kritiker behaupten...“ bezeichnet, mit denen tendenziöse Aussagen ohne Quellenangaben in Berichterstattungen untergebracht werden. Werbung Fernsehen *'Sprecher:' Wo informieren Sie sich, ob der Terrorismus die Oberhand gewinnt? *'Nachrichtensprecherin:' Heute Nachmittag wurde in Liberty City Terroralarm ausgelöst. *'Nachrichtensprecher:' Heute Abend ereignete sich eine geile, schreckliche Tragödie in South Slopes. *'Sprecher:' Weazel News – die Nachrichten, denen Liberty City vertraut. *'Nachrichtensprecherin:' Sind Sie ein Sexualstraftäter? Wir verraten es Ihnen heute Abend. *'Nachrichtensprecher:' Ausländer mucken wieder auf! Weazel News ist live vor Ort und berichtet aus sicherer Entfernung aus dem Hubschrauber. *'Sprecher:' Hochqualitative Nachrichten und Analysen aus der Politik. *'Nachrichtensprecherin:' Präsident Lawton hat heute das Gesetz zum Schutze der persönlichen Freiheit außer Kraft gesetzt und schützt sie damit! *'Stimme:' Das ist super! *'Sprecher:' Und Weazel-Hubschrauber 4... Wenn jemand in Schwierigkeiten steckt oder in Flammen steht, ist der Weazel-Nachrichtenhubschrauber live vor Ort! *'Reporter im Hubschrauber' (über Megafon):' Sir, Sie brennen! Könnten Sie bitte in die Kamera schauen! *'Sprecher: Schonungslose Berichte, attraktive Nachrichtensprecher mit tollen Frisuren, bewusst multikulturell mit einem Unterton von Rassismus. Das ist das Weazel-News-Nachrichten-Team: Chefsprecher Cindy Shiny und Charles Justice, Meteorologe Artie Schneider, Straßenreporterin Sheila Hitano und Kenny Lapolano mit dem Sport. Wir nennen es „Nachrichten“. Ihr Team für den Anti-Terror-Krieg, das Wetter und Sport – Weazel News! Radio *'Nachrichtensprecher:' Ist Ihr bester Freund ein Terrorist? Erfahren Sie es heute Abend. *'Sprecher:' Weazel News – die Nachrichten, denen Liberty City vertraut. *'Nachrichtensprecherin:' Was haben Terrorismus, Pornos und Süßigkeiten gemeinsam? Wir berichten live. *'Nachrichtensprecher:' ... Als Nächstes zeigen wir fortwährend dieselben Bilder. *'Sprecher:' Und Weazel-Hubschrauber 4... *'Nachrichtensprecher:' Ausländer mucken wieder auf! *'Sprecher:' Wenn jemand in Schwierigkeiten steckt oder in Flammen steht, ist der Weazel-Nachrichtenhubschrauber live vor Ort! *'Nachrichtensprecherin:' Sitzt in Ihrem Zug ein Terrorist? *'Nachrichtensprecher:' Wie sehen Vaginas von Prominenten aus? Weazel News ist vor Ort. *'Sprecher:' Wir nennen es „Nachrichten“. Ihr Team für den Anti-Terror-Krieg, das Wetter und Sport – Weazel News! Grand Theft Auto IV miniatur|Das Logo in GTA V Besetzung Im Rundfunkprogramm von Liberty City sendet Weazel mehrere Weazel-News-Ausgaben mit folgender Besetzung. * Mike Whitely: John Montone * Jenny Acorn: Christine Sockol * Lori Diangelo-Stockton: Melissa Leebaert * Callista Brown: Oni Faida Lampley * Jim Harrison: Jeff Bottoms * Eric House: Michael Jaye * Alison Maybury: Joan Baker * Bryan Wilkinson: Bill Andrew Quinn * Finanzreporter: Jessica Spencer * Wetteransager: John Beach und Shannon Murphy Das Fernsehprogramm wiederum, was man sich nicht im normalen Fernsehen anschauen kann, wird von folgenden Personen moderiert. * Artie Schneider (Meteorologe) * Charles Justice (Nachrichtensprecher) * Cindy Shiny (Nachrichtensprecherin) * Kenny Lapolano (Sportreporter) * Sheila Hitano (Reporterin) Nachrichten-Beiträge miniatur|Radionachrichten in GTA IV * BAWSAQ auf Bullen-Bären-Kurs, während Kauderwelsch Amok läuft * Umfrage ergibt: 90 Prozent aller Terroristen mögen Liberale * Beim Kampf gegen den Terrorismus braucht man Mut, Waffen, aber keine Omas * Anschuldigungen gegen Kongressabgeordneten Thomas Stubbs III * Kongressabgeordneter bestreitet Wahlspeck-Fiasko beim Zweckbestimmungs-Skandal * LCPD-Mafia-Affäre vorüber – Jetzt wird der Terror bekämpft * LCPD-Sprecher über Mafia-Initiative * Der Gesetzes-Betrug – Amerika steht in Flammen * Regierungsbeamte warnen vor Terroristen * Fahrgast wurde in U-Bahn-Zug abgestochen, wegen Luftgitarrenspielens * Verkaufsverbot von polyedrischem Sexspielzeug * Weg mit dem Crack? * Eyefind-Aktien bei 1.000-Dollar-Marke * Unwetter erschüttern Liberty City Präsentatoren Viele Beiträge der Weazel-Nachrichten werden von verschiedenen Unternehmen oder Marken präsentiert. * 58: Waning with the Stars * 67: The Horn * 70: VIP Luxury Ringtones Trailer Zur Promotion von Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City wurden zwei Trailer veröffentlicht: thumb|center|335px|Weazel-News-Trailer zu The Lost and Damned thumb|center|335px|Weazel-News-Trailer zur The Ballad of Gay Tony Die beiden Video-Berichte, die Rockstar Games zu Werbezwecken auf der GTA-IV-Website veröffentlichte, inspirierten einige Spieler, eigene Reportagen zu produzieren und im Internet zu veröffentlichen. Grand Theft Auto V Autoren * Cynthia Kelly * John Rios * Leslie Gardner * Karl Kelly (Finanzjournalist eigener Aussage) * Rick Simpson Fuhrpark * Frogger * Rumpo Nachrichtenbeiträge * Aktienkurse schwanken, angeheizt von skrupellosen Händlern und einem unfähigen Autor * Arbeitskampf in der Streikbrecherratten-Fabrik * Ausgedockt! Jay Norris bei Präsentation live im Fernsehen getötet * Bahn lässt Merryweathers Profit entgleisen * Bei Redwood qualmt’s * Benefizveranstaltung für Sturmopfer in Liberty City * Drohnenbasis macht Amerika sicher * Einbruch in Biolabor – Parfümformel gestohlen * Frau fürchtet wegen irrem Radfahrer um ihr Leben * Geheimdienste im Duell um Staatsmittel * Globopol greift im Kampf gegen Drogen hart durch * Größere Abhebung bei der Union Depository * Internet außer Rand und Band: Eyefind Street Maps veröffentlicht Innenansichten von Häusern * Kandidatin Murry läuft zu neuer Tiefstform auf * Kommen Drogen durch sämtliche Löcher rein? * Merryweather bestreitet Aktivitäten im Hafen von Los Santos * Nur eine Übung, sagt die IAA * Patrioten wollen Grenze verteidigen * Preisgekröntes Buch über die Börse bringt Autor Millionen ein * Prominente wählen immer noch das Epsilon-Programm * Regierung hört mit beim Telefonsex * Stürmische Zeiten für Merryweather * Terror am Flughafen – Flüge verspätet – vermutlich mehrere Tote * Terror an unseren Küsten und die Massenmedien schweigen * Tod auf zwei Rädern * Top-Manager stirbt: Turbulenzen bei Automobilwerten * Wahlkampf zwischen Cranley und Murry spitzt sich zu Nachrichten-Ticker * Bauarbeiten der Pipeline von Kanada nach Los Santos haben begonnen. * Burger Shot wirbt als Sponsor des Triathlons mit vierlagigem „Gesundheitsburger“. * Clay „PG“ Jackson erklärt bei Eröffnung eines Epsilonistenkindergartens: „Ich bin kein Epsilonist“ * Der „Bring dein Sturmgewehr zur Arbeit“-Tag wurde abgesagt. * Der Verdächtige soll anscheinend mit der Crew „*Name der Crew*“ unter einer Decke stecken. * Der Verdächtige wurde als Krimineller mit dem Straßennamen „*Name des Spielers* identifiziert.“ * Der Verkehr in Los Santos ist so schlimm, dass eine Frau einer Leiche eine Mitfahrgelegenheit bietet. * Die Drogenepidemie des Toilettenreinigers nimmt die Nation in Sturm. * Ein Demonstrant wurde bei einer Demonstration gegen den Tod eines Demonstranten am Tag zuvor erstochen. * Erstaunliche Quoten beim Triathlon, da andere Profisportarten noch immer bestreikt werden. * Eyefind beobachtet dich und könnte gerade vor deinem Haus sein. * Fälle von häuslicher Gewalt in den letzten Monaten stark angestiegen. * Globopol-Einsatz löst Verfolgungsjagd durch Los Santos aus (→ Rechtliche Schwierigkeiten) * Heute Nacht um 11: Maschinen und Möpse – Frau erzählt von ihrer Fahrt entlang des Alamosees. * Kann man mit Massagen flachgelegt werden? Ein lokaler Chiropraktiker sagt „ja“. * Leeres Oberstübchen und großer Vorbau? Proben für Panic-Girl-Cheerleader fangen heute an. * Los Santos hat einen kulinarischen Preis für unglaubliche Lebensmittelvergiftung gewonnen. * Nach Übernahme des letzten Teils der US-Wirtschaft: Kaufreue bei den Chinesen * Neue Sicherheitsmaßnahmen schlecht für Jobs. * Neues Videospiel kann nicht einmal den ängstlichsten Politiker schocken * Officer holen auf im wilden Rennen am Flughafen (→ Rechtliche Schwierigkeiten) * Passagiere verklagen Fluggesellschaft wegen Mile-High-Masturbators * Polizei findet verschwundenes U-Boot und Rohuran intakt auf * Polizei unterbricht Kampf zwischen betrunkenen Polizisten bei einem Polizeigrillfest. * Polizeiverfolgungsjagden sind großartig für Einschaltquoten, sagen lokale Sender. * Radiogerichtssendung basierend auf „Just or Unjust“ angeblich in Los Santos in Arbeit. * Sind mehr Rettungsgelder in Planung für Autohersteller Bravado? * Stripper kommen bald in lokale Busse. * Triathlon-Ergebnisse: Aufgeregter Erstläufer lässt nach verfrühtem Ende alles raus. * Triathlon-Zuschauer in Los Santos zu faul, um Läufer vor Ort anzufeuern. * Verfolgungsjagd-Rabauken hinterlassen Riesenchaos (→ Rechtliche Schwierigkeiten) * Verrückte Raser jetzt auf dem Rollfeld des LS International (→ Rechtliche Schwierigkeiten) * Vier von sechs befragten Schwulen wollen ohnehin nicht heiraten Weazel News überträgt im Fernsehen auch Großereignisse wie die Präsentation des Lifeinvader-Mobiltelefons, Triathlons sowie Verfolgungsjagden in Grand Theft Auto Online und in der Mission Rechtliche Schwierigkeiten. Trivia * In GTA V berichtet Weazel News über eine Klage gegen das Eisenwarengeschäft YouTool. Ein YouTool-Sprecher sagt in dem Nachrichtenbeitrag: „Dass unsere Kunden Trottel sind, ist nicht unsere Schuld. Die Hälfte sägt sich im Glauben, sie seien der Fernsehheimwerker Improvement guy, ihre Hände ab.“ Dies ist eine Anspielung auf die Sitcom „ “, die im Original „Home Improvement“ heißt. Siehe auch * weazelnews.com en:Weazel News es:Weazel News nl:Weazel News Kategorie:Fernsehsendungen Kategorie:Radiosendungen Kategorie:Werbespots Kategorie:Übersetzungen Kategorie:Anspielungen auf Film und Fernsehen